


Celebration

by Laryna6



Series: Noblesse Works [10]
Category: Noblesse (Manhwa)
Genre: M/M, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-13
Updated: 2018-01-15
Packaged: 2019-03-04 03:49:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13355868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laryna6/pseuds/Laryna6
Summary: An outing with Raizel's classmates.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HiZeno](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HiZeno/gifts).



> For madameazzure’s Noblesse Tenth Anniversary event prompt 25 Celebration & for HiZeno, who translated another fic of mine into Chinese.
> 
> Contains a reference to my best understanding of something that happens in Noblesse S.

“It’s a shame that Ajussi and the Hyungs aren’t coming,” Shinwoo said, climbing into the limo after leaving his bag by the side for the driver to load.

“I know,” Ikhan agreed, still carrying his laptop bag. He must be disappointed that Tao wasn’t joining them so that the two of them could work on computer things.

“At least nothing came up.” Yuna also had a bag she was taking into the limo with her, one larger than her usual purse.

“Yeah,” Suyi agreed. “I didn’t have last minute work and Rai and the others didn’t need to go to their home country all of a sudden – it’s a miracle.” She was dressed elegantly with sunglasses – they had caught on among the Central Order Knights for hiding their red eyes from shipwreck victims – and a scarf around her neck.

Regis felt a little guilty about the necessity of lying to his friends, even if it was to protect them. With the Union mostly destroyed, perhaps the truth could be revealed before too much longer? He would like to invite Ikhan and the others to his Coming of Age Ceremony, and he thought that Seira was considering courting Shinwoo and of course she couldn’t do that with a lie between them.

“Let’s look on the bright side, guys,” Shinwoo said. “Midterms are over!”

That drew a, “Woo!” from the limo’s human passengers as Regis sat down next to Ikhan. The three girls sat on the other side of the limo, with Rai in the front of the large space they were sitting in and Frankenstein up front with the driver. That meant he wouldn’t have to see any mess they made of the space back here.

“I passed everything.” Shinwoo still sounded relived about that as he rummaged among the drinks in a small refrigerator built into the car. “And so did Rai.”

Rai nodded happily, thankful there hadn’t been a repeat of the national standardized testing – he hadn’t known how to mark the answers.

Frankenstein had been beside himself when he found out, going to his knees before a blushing, deeply embarrassed Master and saying that he deserved to die for the oversight. Regis and Seira had known what to do from taking tests in other countries, and Regis burned with shame that he hadn’t thought of Raizel-nim.

He dared a glance at that august being and saw him nodding happily, proud that his hard work had paid off this time as Shinwoo passed him a can of cold, sweetened coffee.

“Here’s a juice, Yuna,” Shinwoo said, “and I found some tea for Seira and Regis.”

“Thank you,” Regis said politely, catching the drink.

He was sure Tao would be passing out the drinks if he was here, or Takeo might be as Tao drove the car, but the modified humans were staying with Sir Karias and Rael to guard the house. Dr. Crombel was still out there and he would surely make another attempt at Frankenstein’s research if it was unguarded, the way his minions had come sniffing around the school when Ignes kidnapped Seira and Regis and Rael went after them with Raizel-nim, Frankenstein and Sir Rajak following. Thank goodness Sir Karias was there: after that time one of Crombel’s minions poisoned their classmates, Regis didn’t want them to come anywhere near his friends.

“Yuna, you’ve still got the snacks in your bag, right?” Shinwoo asked and Yuna nodded. “Can you pass me some chips?”

“Sure, Shinwoo.” Yuna did and Regis could hear the munching as Shinwoo took a handful out of the bag and sat back in his seat.

Regis didn’t think it would be his job to clean the limo, but he would ask the homeowner when they arrived at their destination. It was a hired vehicle, so it would only be polite to return it in proper condition. Leaving it messy would hardly be elegant.

The rest of the snacks remained in Yuna’s bag. Shinwoo was hungrier than everyone else as usual. He ate when other humans weren’t eating, slept when he was supposed to be awake: as Regis told Rael he was still admirable, dedicated to his will to protect.

“I can’t believe we’re going to a hot spring to celebrate the end of midterms,” Yuna said, her face bright and cheerful as she sipped from her can of juice.

“Well,” Suyi said, “When we took Rai to an amusement park, he just wanted to watch us on all the rides. A hot spring seems like it’d be more his thing, right Rai?”

“I’m sure it will,” Yuna chimed in when Raizel-nim’s expression revealed he didn’t know. “The chairman picked it out, after all.”

“Yeah, he knows Rai really well,” Shinwoo agreed. “You can just sit back, relax and watch the waterfall or whatever.”

Raizel-nim looked a little happy at the prospect of a waterfall to watch. He could spend their time at the hot spring in elegant contemplation: Regis resolved to do the same. Yuna and Shinwoo were right, Regis thought with relief. Raizel-nim would enjoy it.

What concerned Regis was that in some places humans wore only towels or nothing at all into hot springs. He hadn’t dared ask what was the custom here. He couldn’t imagine someone as elegant as Raizel-nim disrobed, but surely the Chairman wouldn’t let him end up in that kind of situation.

Surely not, right?

-

Rai sank down into the water, feeling the heat relax his body.

It had looked like the pools they had at school and in one of the levels underneath the house, but the heat was very pleasant. When Frankenstein asked him, “Is it to your liking, Master?” he would definitely nod and use the hot pool that Frankenstein would undoubtedly install in among his labs.

He ignored Shinwoo, Ikhan and Regis staring at his body in the swimsuit Frankenstein made for him. They couldn’t help it: two of them were human and Regis possessed a deep admiration of elegance. He was glad that Frankenstein was also admiring the view: Franken had worked hard and deserved it.


	2. Chapter 2

Seira delicately stepped into the pool, mimicking Yuna and Suyi by sitting on the ledge around the outside of the pool. She let out a light sigh. If hot water felt this good, she might start taking baths or showers even though unlike humans she didn’t need them to keep clean.

“It’s lovely here, isn’t it?” Suyi said happily.

Nodding, Seira admired the flowers around the pool. She was sure that Raizel-nim would enjoy this place. Her housekeeping teacher’s taste was as impeccable as always.

* * *

The water came up to Regis and Ikhan’s chins. It was a reminder that the others were so much taller than them.

It hadn’t been that long since they got in, and Shinwoo was fidgeting under the water.

Regis opened one eye to shoot a glare at him: up until that Regis was medicating or something, looking remote and elegant.

“Bored, Shinwoo?” the Chairman asked, raising an eyebrow but still smiling tolerantly. He was a little fond of Shinwoo and all the trouble he got into, he had to be – at another school Shinwoo would have been expelled ages ago, even though Shinwoo really didn’t try to pick fights, it just happened. It was worse now that he had a reputation, Shinwoo of Ye Ran, though, and he wouldn’t have that reputation if there hadn’t been so many fights and yet Shinwoo was still at Ye Ran.

“No, I’m good,” Shinwoo said quickly, ducking his shoulders down under the water and sending a light ripple out across the pool. “What about you, Rai?” he asked, not daring to glance in Rai’s direction.

Ikhan agreed with that. Rai was just too pretty sometimes. The chairman was bad enough with his collarbone exposed above the water, glistening with a few droplets and his blond hair darkened with water and falling over his shoulders.

And Ikhan didn’t like guys. The whole school considered Rai and Regis exceptions though, just like Seira. They were used to it by now: the Chairman had been way pretty since Ikhan started at Ye Ran. It was fun to see the people who hadn’t met him while they were applying during the start of year assembly. It just made it worse that the Chairman was really nice and caring and wasn’t mad if you got sent to his office, like Shinwoo regularly did.

Well, he didn’t get mad unless it was something really bad, like bullying, but the whole school didn’t want to disappoint the Chairman. They knew other schools didn’t have such a nice chairman. Most private schools were mostly concerned with money and reputation, not about the students and letting them have a good time.

Under the water the Chairman didn’t look motherly at all, though. He had a more well-muscled chest than anyone but Shinwoo – Rai and Regis were both leaner and Ikhan didn’t exercise outside of PE.

Adjusting his glasses, Ikhan blushed and sternly told himself to stop thinking about his friends’ bodies! It wasn’t like he hadn’t seen them before when they went swimming in the pool in the Chairman’s basement.

The Chairman leaned his head back and closed his eyes, peacefully enjoying the water thankfully unaware of Ikhan’s thoughts. Regis did the same a couple of seconds later, while Rai gazed contemplatively at the garden that surrounded the pool. There was a small, artistically arranged waterfall where the hot water flowed into the pool. Rai was enjoying watching it.

It was all very peaceful and everything, with the light of the full moon streaming down, but Ikhan’s fingers started to itch for his laptop and Shinwoo must be having an even worse time of it. Class was enough sitting still for him, and they’d had a long car ride to get here.

Or no, Shinwoo wasn’t bored. There he went, snoring. Regis got up to furiously poke him, casting glances at Rai and the Chairman as though he was trying to silence Shinwoo before he woke _them_ up.

Both of them ignored Shinwoo as he sputtered and said, “What?” blinking blearily at Regis who sat back, satisfied now that Shinwoo wasn’t being noisy anymore.

“You snored,” Ikhan whispered, leaning over towards Shinwoo.

“Sorry, I thought I’d sleep on the ride,” but they ended up talking the entire trip over. And it was fascinating to be riding in a limo too – the trip was Ikhan’s first time in one.

“If you want you could go up to our rooms and rest, Shinwoo,” the Chairman said, not opening his eyes.

“I’ll go with him,” Ikhan said quickly. He hadn’t stayed up as late last night as Shinwoo had, but he didn’t want to fall asleep in the water. As the two of them got out, Regis joined them.

“You don’t have to come with us, Regis,” Ikhan said.

Regis snorted. “I’m escorting you to the rooms.”

“You don’t have to…” Seeing Regis’ almost-glare, Shinwoo threw up his hands. “Okay, we’re going!” They knew how stubborn Regis was about walking them home from the Chairman’s place.

Regis smiled to himself, pleased that things were going properly. It wasn’t as though Shinwoo needed Regis to protect them, though. They headed into the inn, leaving Rai and the Chairman alone in the hot spring, under the moon.


End file.
